How To Suppress a Deity
by Night Strider
Summary: A beautiful girl becomes Mitsui’s obsession but Rukawa isn’t about to let that happen, right? Especially when the girl likes Rukawa too. YAOI. RuMitRu. One shot.


How to Suppress a Deity

Disclaimer: I don't own SD boys, Inoue does. The events that follow are not included in the original plot but enjoy anyway. (Hindi ako ang nagmamayari sa mga tauhan ng SD, si Inoue ng gumawa sa kanila. Ang mga sumusunod na pangyayari ay hindi kasama sa tunay na istorya pero magsaya ka na lang kahit papaano:-)

Summary: A beautiful girl becomes Mitsui's obsession but Rukawa isn't about to let that happen, right? Especially when the girl likes Rukawa too. YAOI. RuMitRu. One shot.

Warning: Language and content may not be suitable for some concerned readers. Audience discretion is advised. PG-13. Minimum swearing for nice people. Infinitesimal amount of sexual implications.

A/N: This is supposed to be a Valentine's special but I doubt if any of you guys would appreciate this that much, especially those who believe that VD stands for Venereal Disease Day, and I'm one of 'em bitter crowd. Anyway, for Kitsune011 who just celebrated his bday; this is all I could come up with after that long, pain in the ass school stuff. Darn.

Desire urges us to possess, to go for something; loathing urges us to abandon, to go from something—James Joyce, A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man

Hisashi Mitsui's POV. January 14.

It might have all started as a whimsy little joke on an airy post new year day not so long ago; there I was perching on a conventional sidewalk bench under a Cherry Blossom (that wasn't blossoming) mimicking an erect statue of David Apollo or a thinking Plato or someone. I can't quite recall whether I was in need of a friendly goggling eye that would remind me of how cute I looked with my shirt off, or was it just steaming that day that I decided to go topless? But what the hell, all I can ascertain is that I was naked to the bust when Hotta and company trudged in to disturb this peace and began cat calling on the chicks that came swinging into view to which I scowled heavily. I called this business of theirs as something of abject cheapness. Really, the way they hit on girls, like whistling behind their backs or calling them stupid names that all had sugar in them; it was something that called for instant slap-on-the-face encounter which they rightfully deserved nonetheless. God knows I wasn't their type, I wasn't that desperate to hit a go with someone and go straight for a long term relationship; something else was occupying me, that which deserves special mention later on as this story progresses.

Having a slab of girl-chasing whipper snappers for friends sure wasn't easy; they'd constantly nail it to my thick shell that I should get myself a nice girl because 'girls make the world go round.' Whoever said I wanted the world to rotate on its axis, anyway? Or that the female population had this stereotyped omnipotence to turn the earth 360? My friends, being a bunch of good-for-nothing popinjays, did and next to themselves, they loved women among all pleasurable sources. Ha! As if any girl would make such great mistake.

'Mitchan, have you seen the new girl in the third floor? She's hot.' They would tell me.

Who the fuck says I care? If she's hotter than me maybe I'd consider having a peep; But I doubt it.

'Really? Where's she from?' I would ask animatedly so as not to spoil their lively mood.

'From here and there. You gotta see her.' There was always excitement at times like this. Only I wouldn't join the furor.

Go find someone who gives a fuck; I'm not dragging my feet to cover six flights of stairs just to see a spanking new celebrity with a cute face; it's too shallow for my blood.

'I'll go have a good look on her next time. My knee's throbbing, I don't suppose you'd like to carry me up there?' This has always been the functional pretext; after sounding it out, they'd just let me be and go on a mile long journey just to spot the back of the new girl's lovely head. Pitiful. So the next time there came a newfangled commodity in the campus, my company wouldn't bother laying out the news to me. I guess they'd been burnt out by the usual cold shoulders they got from me.

Now back to the bench-under-the-Cherry-Blossoms scene. We were there, I, shirtless and hunky, and them, awkward and horny. At exactly 10:12 in the morning, after a total of 17 girls had strafed by before our impeccable optical vision, there materialized a hub-scraping, head-turning image of a goddess. Breezing through the dense invisibility of anything tangible in the background, her steps produced not the slightest clatter of soles scrubbing against the soil as if she was hovering an inch above the ground; but something else was tinkering against our eardrums as she abruptly sliced through the fading picture. A light, faraway music was skipping in and out of the harmonic note scales of a forgotten melody, playing itself harshly and all the while softly to an explosive stupor that had enthralled us the moment she made herself a show. I dropped my jaw, and actually tried to pick it up; the others were hysterical and apparently stunned by the fluodroyant aura of even her simplest movements. I don't want to go through the details of her thousand-ship-launching beauty because few words could accommodate it; Helene la Belle. The Iliad didn't make a point of describing the world's fairest mortal; in all versions of Greek Mythology, there wasn't a word that defined the heroine's physical attributes simply because the writers believed in the subjectivity of beauty, and putting it to words could make it stale to the eye and mind of the audience. For this reason, I resort to do the same and also because I was cocksure no song or literary piece could contain the magnitude of her superior good looks, except perhaps for Troy's Helen. But here I must admit that I didn't just find a match in perfection, but something much higher than what I had; from that day on, I ceased to be Kanagawa's most beautiful person. Too much the worse for me.

A moment was gone. The girl turned and asked us a question. I don't remember what question but we sure ended up clichéd; giving our names and asking for hers. The next day, without surprise or any argument with the boys, the girl and I began walking hand in hand. People were saying that we were made in heaven, and I thought it was cool when they said it. It was the first time I started hanging around with a company whom I could pay attention to without possessing a singular feeling of self-interest. We would sit together long and I would lend an ear to her with sincere attentiveness and she'd do the same. I had also stripped an hour off standing in front of the mirror which means that my vanity had been toned town. I would admiringly look at her smile for an hour and realize I was making her uneasy or would unknowingly long for her near presence during school hours and team practice. In short, I'd given away much of my self-obsessive character in exchange for a prodigious devotion for another person. I was doomed but what the hell; I was happy. And that must've been an understatement.

She then came one day to our team practice for a reason that she 'was getting bored and sullen without me.' And that was when I stopped sulking around; I was just gloriously glad she'd come by everyday to watch me pull up excellent jumpers and threes, in that way, we wouldn't keep missing each other. For a while, the frequency of her visits seemed normal and a little matter. But when she began committing the act of truancy, I saw something crooked in her as her excuse for watching our game practices became hollow. I immediately recognized that glitter in her beautiful eyes as they gradually turn from me to Kaede Rukawa. Yes, this is when it gets all riled up; with Kaede Rukawa.

This kid was the rookie cum floor sweeper of Shohoku High. No, not just that; he was the all cocky-freshman-super-jock bound for superstardom in the history of Kanagawa High School Basketball. He would get to put his name in sports articles and magazines and be the undisputed subject matter of press releases of Kanagawa dailies time after time. He would fire the smoothest jumpers in and out of the paint or cut through the four man defense of the opponent for a reverse lay up. He would be the source of shrilling cheers from a crowd of dumb arse bimbets once he slammed a death defying 360 or blocked a sure shot from the other team. He was a living torpedo in the terrestrial realm of this world and the hibernating little fox of all seasons. Kaede Rukawa loved dozing off during school hours; in fact, he was often asleep on his way to school while riding on his pink bike. He was an awful bore and a master one liner who would nod and grunt to show disapproval or assent. He was a refrigerated bull head in a basketball attire, and he was in love with me. The lunatic fool.

So he came challenging me to a one on one game one evening when I was terrifically fucked tired to pack up immediately and leave with our team mates. He was puckered in enormous sweat and I was supine in the corner with my body too dried up to move a joint. He clopped down to my direction with the ball clasped against his hand and he went like, 'A game, sempai?' I stared at him blankly and nodded. Next thing was we were filtering much of our rigor to dust each other in this sensational head to head battle; Three pointer MVP versus Superstar rookie. The contest went even; 3 to 3, and we had a friendly truce to halt it all there. We were just too good for each other. We scuttled through the showers; there, the unthinkable happened. He kissed me; a warm, genuine feeling of encompassing appetite was in command of his male hormones and I could feel their contagious energy in me as he sucked deeper into my lips, feeling for the cavernous wetness inside me. I tried to get a grip of the preposterous scene; there we were, his white arms on my shoulders, his hands on my naked back, and my left leg between his, needless to say, he was getting a stand up and maybe, I was beginning to get one too. But I pushed him aside and receded a foot. He moved a fraction from his erstwhile stance and slowly, with pure intensity, slit open his criminal lips to let out those 3 words 'I love you', shamelessly, candidly, and even proudly. I didn't retort violently or anything but I just smiled contemptuously, sarcastically, and poignantly which somehow vented the pithy phrase 'I'm not like you'. He locked his eyes at me in utmost profoundness, and without further ado, turned to his heels. This was the scene I was immersed in that post new year day not so long ago.

Back to my girlfriend, well, it turned out quite typically; she became insanely head over heels for Rukawa as were 3/4 of the girls in Shohoku and decided to ditch me for the sake of coming in contact with Rukawa's shadow. But I wasn't to let it go in a piece of cake so I decided to confront her.

'Ok. It's enough that you fucking dumped me for an icebox. But don't tail him around like what those cheap tarts do; it makes me ashamed of myself for making a triple fool of me in you.' I reproached her snidely.

'It's my business, Hisashi. I'll do whatever I want and besides, we're over.' She frowned. 'You're not jealous, are you?'

'Tell ya what,' I paused for a second of malevolent grin. 'I am. So don't fucking go near him while I'm around, ok?' I snarled.

'No way. Hisashi, I love him. How is it possible to see him without you hanging around? The only time I can watch or go near him is during practice and of course you would be there. Are you telling me to avoid him for as long as we both exist?' She asked irritably.

'Something to that effect.' I said calmly and insouciantly. 'And besides, you DON'T need to avoid him because he already hates people around without you bugging the hell out of him; he's a fox, dear, he's supposed to be elusive to the human race.'

'Not funny.' She said dryly.

'Nobody's trying to make you laugh, though.' I spat back.

'Good point; 'cos you're becoming an inflammatory powerhouse of a nice, amiable society. You're incredible, honestly.' She growled curmudgeonly.

'Right. I'll keep that in mind. Is that supposed to be a compliment?' I said, still unshaken by her godawful bluntness.

'You know what?' She said indignantly, giving in to the last thread of her staggering temper. 'I don't think it has something to do with envy; it's sheer pride that's infecting you that's why you can't admit some people, and a good lot of them, are more pleasing than you are.' She finished in red hot anger.

'Well, you know what too? You just hit the nail's head.' I screeched with a touch of pungent sarcasm. 'But a note about your slight oversight; I don't think Rukawa's better than me.'

'Oh yeah? Why does every girl like him, and not you?'

'Because they're all, and that includes you, braindead fops. Why don't you go ask Rukawa himself about his opinion about you girls? He'll just say 'they're all pests.'' I flared cantankerously.

'You're pathetic! And now you're being a misogynist! Good Lord, Hisashi, don't make a woman-hater out of Kaede, he isn't WHAT you are.' She burst out in an equally obnoxious manner.

'Right again. He's not what I am and I'm not what he is, 'cos I'm not a woman-hater, I'm a lady-killer. And as for him, he's already flipped over to the other side; you don't know what he is, I do.' I said with a triumphant air, remembering the scene after the one on one game.

'What do you mean you know what he is?'

'You wouldn't wanna know,' I said with a diabolic smile, fighting the urge to blurt out Rukawa's deepest, darkest secret.

'I want to. What is it?'

'You're not worthy of his secret. Go away.' I said dismissively.

The following moment, I was alone. At first, I couldn't quite make out why I sent her away but the moment I was leased of my stress I knew I was in need of a momentary isolation. I thought of her; her face, her body, her mesmerizing motion, everything seemed to have combined itself with each other to produce a palpable image of the girl whom everyone desired but none dared to touch, save me. And something in that mirage-like picture caught me; there was an outstanding shortcoming on her face. No, not just the face, the whole being of this woman seemed to own a peculiar squalor that was oppressive to me. The way she smiled and moved and talked and even respired all of a sudden transformed into a noxious memory constituting a 'denouncible' confection lingering inside me, and I realized I had only 'loved' this person because of the repulsion I felt for her from the very moment we've met and because of the sole aim to ruin her ultimately. And yes, I hated her for all that she was, and most of all, because she had proven to be a creature more perfect than I was. And feeling the adversity and animosity that were gaining strength inside me, my mind then started to recall what it was functioning for all this time; a perfect plot for vengeance. Yes, the gears inside my skull were turning in maximum efficiency to lay out the devilish knavery they had devised for me; I would let her run after Rukawa and get Rukawa for myself. In that way, she'd suffer the greatest injury and would be made the fundamental laughingstock for going after a faggot. It wouldn't give me that much to work with; after all, Rukawa had lusty eyes for me and she was all for him. So everything had been placed in order and all I had to do was to raise a thumb up to spearhead the execution and consummation of this plan.

February 14.

One unforgettable practice day on a crisp blue morning sky; I called to Kaede Rukawa and made him follow me to the building's rooftop. Once we reached our appointed destination, he rooted himself before me; one lop forward and he was closer to his dream than he'd ever been. I shot him a glance of suppressed longing; there in his eyes I witnessed the furious craze that had long been lying dormant, biding its time when I'd finally give the whole of me. And feeling that both our stifled passion was approaching the advent of maturity, I took the first step of my apocalyptic method and began to egg him on.

'You want me, Rukawa?'

'Come on, I won't bite..'

'Cash the silent treatment, pal, it didn't work for everyone.'

'Sempai, what is this?'

'Uhm...This is the day when your dreams come true. Take off your shirt.'

'What for?'

'You familiar with Nirvana's single 'Rape Me'?'

'No.'

'I'll sing it to you; maybe you'll get what I'm trying to give you here.'

'What is it?'

'I want to get laid. Now strip,'

'Why?'

'Because I'm going wild like Africa.'

'Uh-huh.'

'Don't you want me?'

'I do.'

'Well, don't you have horns on?

'Sure do.'

'Do that to me again, then.'

'What?'

'That thing in the showers.'

'I can't remember.'

'After the one on one, kid. You got a pretty stiff erection on me, remember? You wanted to bed me, I could tell.'

'The kiss?'

'On the target. Come now.'

'You want me to do it again to you now?'

'Yeah, and all that you meant to do to me that day.'

'Ok.'

He leaned forward, thrust me against the wall, and with an immense degree of pure concentration, gave me what guys in the movies label as a torrid kiss. We started making out after that, for about 15 minutes, 30? An hour? I don't remember, but it sure lasted in a rather dangerous duration that in the end, our exhilaration enervated us down to zero.

'We should find a more convenient spot than this one. I'm getting pared down standing up.' I offered, still catching for my breath.

'To my house, then.' He said.

'Who's there?'

'My parents are away.'

'Perfect.'

We dressed hastily and headed for the door. On the way to the exit gate, we stumbled upon her as her face lit up with a radiant, light-sweeping smile that would've made both our knees boneless had we not sufficed ourselves earlier. But she wheeled around Rukawa to emblazon her utterly perfect face; Rukawa, however, retained his imperviousness in a self-resorting serenity as she struggled not to succumb to his mystifying indifference that stabbed her over-nourished pride.

'I'm about to go home. Can I join you guys?' She asked.

An orgy right after a nice nookie doesn't sound good; go find another company.

'No.' Rukawa chimed in in a subzero coolness.

'Why not?' She said. Was she on the verge of tears?

'Because it's our business.' I answered in a victorious tone. 'Right, Rukawa?'

Rukawa nodded, beckoned to me, and turned to go. She withdrew a glance of conspicuous confusion and turned to me.

'Hisashi, I don't unders-'

'Uhm...Let's just put it this way; Rukawa's found a new best friend, and he no longer needs girls to pounce on him.' I shoot with a stroke of unchecked superciliousness that made her flinch a little.

'So he isn't dating anyone on a Valentine's day?'

'Sort of.' I answered succinctly.

'Uhm...What about you? You free today? I could make do with a worthy date at least.' She asked demurely as if to forget the discord she'd just placed between us.

'Nah. I've got better things to take care of.' I said.

'But, what about-'

'We're over, right?' I smiled. 'Go ask Hotta; he'd love it. Have a happy Heart's Day, anyway.'

At that, Rukawa and I zoomed off on his pink bike all the way to their conjugal residence. I don't know if she'd lost all wits that day or if she wreaked havoc crying her heart out at us; all I know is that I've never had a better Valentine's Day.

END

A/N: Rather nonsensical, right? There was a big problem behind the composition of this story owing to the fact that I forgot all about Valentine's Day so basically, I rushed to get this thing finished on time. There are plenty of errors but I hope you guys made a point of correcting them or at least recognizing them for a better comprehension. By the way, thanks for reading. Happy Valentine's Day. Ciao.

2/13/03 


End file.
